1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for improved automotive purchase information, insurance quote, and vehicle financing provisioning using vehicle recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of buying a new or used automobile or other vehicle is a difficult one for many people. Many consumers wishing to purchase, say, an automobile will conduct preliminary research on the Internet (or via other sources) including make and model, insurance costs, price, and loan options before visiting a dealer lot to conduct a test drive or make a purchase.
Alternatively once on a dealer lot, consumers can manually enter vehicle identification (e.g., automobile make, model, year) information into software applications, e.g., Web pages or smartphone apps, and receive various insurance or financing or other information related to the vehicle. However, manually entering or selecting vehicle information for use by the application can be a relatively time-consuming process, such that many people will give up prior to receiving the objective information, especially when salespeople are hovering nearby.
Furthermore, consumers are often overwhelmed with difficult decisions in the areas of vehicle features, financing, insurance, and other options, especially while on the dealer lot. A dealer's persuasive sales tactics, combined with the absence of an unbiased information source on the car lot, can make the buying process unpleasant.